The Facts: Memories
*'Starts:' Day 3, September 21, 10:00pm in Carlito's Hideout Accessing the computer Frank tells Isabela about her brother's death. Seeing Carlito's locket triggers a memory for Isabela though - the word "Pachamama", meaning "Mother Earth" and often said by their parents. Trying the computer again, it accepts the password and allows Isabela to turn off the jamming device. :Frank walks up to Isabela. Isabela turns around. Frank: He's dead. Isabela: No... Oh... Frank: All he worried about was you in the end. But dammit! He died without telling me a damn thing! :Frank walks over to Isabela Frank: You know, I thought he was terrorist scum. But... In the end, all he really cared about was his sister. The jerk! Here... He wanted you to have this. :Frank hands the locket that Carlito gave him over to Isabela. :Isabela holds the locket and opens it up. Isabela: Papa... Mama... :Isabela starts to cry with the locket in her hands, but while holding the locket she suddenly remembers something... align=right } Isabela: Pachamama... :Isabela types on the laptop :Access is suddenly granted Frank: Did you figure it out? Isabela: Pachamama... Mother Earth. Our parents said that a lot. Isabela: The place we lived. Santa Cabeza... was blessed with nature. Please believe me when I say my brother didn't want all this. He only wanted to live in peace in Santa Cabeza. align=right } :Frank nods and Isabela takes another look at the picture on the inside of the locket''Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, ''GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} Head back towards the Security Room. Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(17).png Zombie Jessie Before you leave the Carlito's hideout Frank will get a call from Jessie saying that she is going to call for backup. As Frank walks, there will be a number of other cutscenes about the outcome of her call. The government's planning to cover up the entire incident; special forces troops will arrive at midnight to wipe out everything moving in the mall. The first military representative arrives shortly before midnight to take Jessie away, but she has become a zombie and attacks the man. Jessie: Frank, the emergency line's been freed up! I'll give headquarters a call. Hang on. :Jessie calls headquarters on the phone HQ: DHS headquarters. Jessie: This is agent Jessica McCarney. We have an emergency situation. ;Second cutscene :Jessie sits on the sofa in the monitor room and contacts Frank Jessie: Frank... It's over... HQ's decided to ignore us. Frank: What... What do you mean, "ignore us"? Jessie: I contacted headquarters, but... The government has decided to deny all knowledge of what happened here. Jessie: Special Forces will arrive for cleanup at midnight. They'll take everyone out... Zombies, people, everyone...Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). :Jessie drops the transceiver, takes off her glasses, then moves to the corner of the sofa }} Jessie the zombie :A man is looking at a picture of Jessie. align=right } :Jessie sits on the sofa in the monitor room. Special Forces Soldier A: Jessica McCarney? Talk about your close calls... You contacted us just in time. Your boss thought we should have a talk with you before the operation begins. We'll be taking you into custody. If you sign an agreement to keep your mouth shut about all this... you'll be free to go. :Jessie attacks both soldiers. Special Forces Soldier B: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). Dead_rising_the_facts_jessie_eats_special_forces_(4).png Dead_rising_the_facts_jessie_eats_special_forces_(5).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(27).png Dead_rising_the_facts_jessie_eats_special_forces.png }} Photo opportunity of Jessie the zombie :Frank reaches the rooftop beside the air duct that leads to the Security Room. Frank holds up his transceiver and contacts Jessie. Frank: Jessie? :Frank gets no response align=right } :Frank notices two dead Special Forces soldiers covered in blood on the floor of the Monitor Room. :As Frank searches the room, he notices Jessie's glasses on the sofa.''Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, ''GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} ]] When Frank arrives at the Security Room, head through to the survivor rooms to find Jessie, and get the Snuff Shot J achievement. Dead_rising_the_facts_jessie_eats_special_forces_(8).png|Jessie can be seen through the window Dead_rising_the_facts_jessie_eats_special_forces_(7).png|Jessie eating Frank. Note from Otis Frank can also check the desk in front of the monitors to find a note from Otis Washington, which explains where he (and the other survivors) have disappeared. SWAT forces attack thumb|250px|right|Cutscene 44 - S.W.A.T. At September 22, 12:00am the Special Forces arrive for cleanup. Dead_rising_september_22_1200_am_special_forces.png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(31).png Dead_rising_case_the_facts_(34).png Dead_rising_dead_rising_september_22_1200_am_special_forces.png Dead_rising_dead_rising_september_22_1200_am_special_forces_(2).png Dead_rising_dead_rising_september_22_1200_am_special_forces_(3).png Dead_rising_dead_rising_september_22_1200_am_special_forces_(4).png Dead_rising_dead_rising_september_22_1200_am_special_forces_(5).png Dead_rising_dead_rising_september_22_1200_am_special_forces_(8).png Extra time At this point of the game, Frank has a lot of extra time - the next plot event won't happen until 10:00am the next morning. But the mall is crawling with Special Forces soldiers, and they're very tough to see in the dark. They are also very strong - unless Frank has previously gotten the Zombie Genocider achievement and unlocked the Real Mega Buster for it, they are going to prove very difficult foes. Franks best bet is to keep a very close eye out for the special forces and avoid them when possible; listen out for their radio chatter and take things slowly. As always, Frank will also want to keep plenty of healing items in his inventory, and save regularly. Hiding from the special forces Frank needs to be back in Carlito's Hideout at 10:00 am. At 10:00 am the the Special Forces withdraw from the Entrance Plaza. Introducing Brock thumb|300px|right|Cutscene 46 - Introducing Brock The cutscene reveals that the special forces have completely killed all of the zombies in Entrance Plaza. One soldier motions that everything is completed to a officer in a gas mask. The officer removes the gas mask, it is Brock, who Frank will meet again in overtime mode. Heliport rescue Head to the Heliport, where Frank was first dropped off. At this point, not only are the Special Forces gone, every zombie has been killed. But don't waste much time; if Frank doesn't make it to the Helipad then the game will be lost. If Frank spoke to Isabela after the military withdrawal, Frank unlocked Overtime Mode, which adds another 24 hours onto the story. Case expires The Facts: Memories expires on Day 3 at 11 pm. Trivia Images Notes See also External links